


The Bet

by Nachsie



Series: Straight up porn (with adorable plots!) - One Shots [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Comedy, Crazy Garth, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gabriel is a sweetie, Hurt/Comfort, Implied hinted Sam and Castiel, Just idiots, Love Confessions, M/M, Mr. Fizzles is an attempted murderer, One-Sided Attraction, Pirate Dean Winchester, Pirate Sam Winchester, Plot Twists, Porn with Feelings, Prince Castiel, Prince Gabriel, Prince Michael, Princes & Princesses, Protective Dean Winchester, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Sailing, Servant Castiel (Supernatural), Servant Gabriel, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, There is no bad guys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, michael is a sweetie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Pirate Captain Dean Winchester has been asked a favor with pay by his old friend the Crowned Prince Michael to safely transport his baby brother and his servant back to the kingdom of Haven, now that is brother is done with his education. A simple request becomes complicated when Dean notices a blue eyed cutie board his ship...especially when brother competition gets in the way.





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Win the bet - Simbad/Jim AMV](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/529373) by Nerjaveika. 

> This work is very very loosely inspired by a Sinbad/treasure planet music video I found on youtube.

Green eyes lazily looked over the city, sitting on the ledge of his ship, he watched people coming in and out of port. People meeting loved ones, people leaving for new places, people just arriving and starting his life. They all were rushing and bustling around. He never had to worry about such trivial things. All he needed was this ship and his free life as a pirate of the high seas. 

An apple came flying towards him which he lazily caught, glancing up to see his baby brother, Sam walking up the ramp to the ship with a few sacks of food in his arms. 

“Are you really going to laze about all day, Dean?” Sam joked as Dean took a bite of his apple. 

“Pretty much.” Dean beamed as Sam placed the bags on the floor near Dean before leaning against the ledge. 

“So...question. Why did we stop all the way over in _ Devout _?” Sam asked with a sigh. “We normally don’t travel this far south.”

“I’m doing a favor for Michael.” Dean shrugged as Sam raised an eyebrow. 

“The crowned prince?” Sam stated with a chuckle. “Man, I forget you guys practically grew up together when dad was a palace guard.” 

“Rest in peace, old man.” Dean saluted to the air. 

“So what did _ crowned prince _ want?” Sam asked mocking as Dean shrugged. 

“He wanted me to pick up someone,” Dean stated. “He needed someone he could trust, so he asked me. Paying well too.” 

“Whoa, who could be that important?” Sam asked curiously as Dean leaned in. 

“His younger brother,” Dean whispered. 

“What?!” Sam whispered in surprise. “What is the future king’s younger brother doing here in the middle of nowhere?!”

“Sh. Keep it down. It’s a secret for safety.” Dean hissed. “Keep a cork in it.” 

“Sorry,” Sam mumbled. “So...how exactly do you plan to keep this under lock and key?” 

“He’s going to be dressed as a commoner. He’s going to work for his stay, minimally, until we get to port back in _ Haven. _” Dean stated calmly. “He is informed of the plan and what is expected. He will come asking for me by name. That’s how I know it’s him.” 

“I mean, who else would be.” Sam murmured. “You never leave the ship. No one knows you exist except the crew.”

“A captain should never abandon ship-holy damn,” Dean stated tossing what was left of his apple off the ship as Sam paused noticing Dean’s gaze. 

Sam turned to his right towards the ramp seeing two men one was dressed casually but nice and clean. He was short with brunette, brown eyes and a little chubby. The other’s clothes weren’t as nice. A taller black-haired with bright blue eyes carrying a couple of bags of luggage in his arms as they talked among themselves making sure this was the right ship. However, it was. Both could instantly tell this was the man they were waiting on. One prince and his servant.

“Damn, he’s kinda cute,” Dean commented watching them read over a letter right next to the ramp. Sam gave the prince over a little glance. The short chubby one was cute. His clothes fit him a little big but he looked so adorable in them. Sam mentally agreed.

“The prince is kinda cute,” Sam commented agreeing with his brother but Dean made a face. 

“Not him,” Dean commented nodding to the servant. Of course, tall, dark and handsome. Sam should have figured _ that’s _ who he was talking about. Dean kind of had a type. Dean’s flings were people who would short live their stay on the ship. Dean liked emotionally unavailable men. The men Dean liked were the ones who were temporary. Sam could most likely list the mommy issues Dean spilled from his fibers. Someone Dean wouldn’t and couldn’t fall in love with. Someone who couldn’t break his heart. 

“Yeah, I guess he’s kinda cute,” Sam stated lazily.

“_ Kinda. _” Dean mimicked turning around and climbing off the ledge back onto the boat. “He’s a snack.”

“My lord.” Sam chuckled. “I just fed you, calm down.”

“You are just jealous you know I can definitely get at that if I wanted.” Dean beamed as Sam raised an eyebrow. Dean definitely liked this one. Dean was easy to read. If he didn’t know better, Dean was smitten by the love bug.

“Okay then,” Sam smirked. “How about a little wager then.” 

“What kind of wager?” Dean asked crossing his arms defensively.

“If you’re so confident you are able to swoon him, let’s make it a bet,” Sam stated. “I bet I can make tall, dark and handsome fall for me before the end of this trip.”

“You?” Dean scoffed. “Please, you are awkward.” He was right. When Sam liked someone he was kinda an awkward mess unable to talk like he was smooth. However, Sam was _ amazing _ at _ play _ flirting.

“If you win, you can have my share of the money from the crowned prince.” Sam beamed. “I win, you give me yours.” Dean made a face but...Dean loved a wager.

“Deal.” Dean beamed shaking his hand. “Sucker.” Dean laughed. mockingly walking backwards facing Sam. before he turned almost slamming straight into the prince and his tall, dark and handsome friend. Dean stopped in his tracks as the two jumped at his sudden appearance in their faces.

“Hi.” Dean cleared his throat taking a step back. 

“Hello.” Dean’s reason for goo-goo eyes spoke. 

“Hi.” The prince cleared his throat shyly before awkwardly leaning in and whispering. “...Are you Dean?” 

“...Yes.” Dean whispered back eyeing the weirdness of the prince trying to be coy. “You know the rules from the agreement, correct?” The prince didn’t say anything just staring at Sam before the taller man cleared his throat.

“Um, yes! I read my brother’s instructions, I know I will work for my stay, just as you know you will only be paid once I am safely in the castle.” The prince stated his eyes glancing towards Sam every now and again. Mostly making sure Sam wasn’t a decoration and was indeed a tall giant of a man. 

“It will only be the lightest of works, your highness,” Dean spoke with his hands behind his back, smiling charmingly. “But it is important you play along.” 

“Of course.” The prince spoke before starting to walk away but was pulled back by the arm by his taller friend. He whispered to the prince. “Oh. Sorry, I’m prince Gabriel and this is my servant Castiel.” Dean bowed his head slightly in respect to the prince, it went unnoticed by the crew. 

“And as you know my name is Dean, I am the captain, and this is my babiest of brothers, Sam.” Dean started as Sam shot him a look. “He still sucks his thumb for comfort at night.” Sam looked offended at the first shot in the game to woo this_ Castiel. _ Oh yeah, he had to win now. 

“Dean, don’t you have a ship to run or something?” Sam asked unamused before he kindly offered to take one of Castiel’s bags. 

“Thank you.” Castiel choked blushing at the kindness. “That’s so sweet of you.”

“Come on, you two. Let me show you to your beds.” Sam beamed lovingly at the prince and servant ushering them politely to follow him. “...Ignore him, he drinks.” Dean looked offended as Sam smirked at his triumph before moving to follow them. Dean sent him a glare before he turned. 

“Boys, Let’s hoist the anchor!” Dean called hearing the men call their ayes back.

**Dean: 0 Sam: 2**

________________________________________________________________  
  
  


**The next day**

Dean walked down the ship’s deck, checking the lines and other important things. He paused hearing laughter seeing Sam explaining to Castiel and Gabriel how to tie some knots. They seemed fascinated by the many ways to tie knots. The prince and Castiel laughed at the funny ways Sam explained how to tie them. Dean walked over as Sam turned his attention to him. Sam was shirtless and covered in the glistening sweat, and even did his signature running his fingers through his hair which definitely kept their attention before the group turned to look at Dean. The fucking cheater. 

“Come on, slackers,” Dean called ushering them to follow. “Enough with the fun and games, time to work.” 

“Ah, yes, our job assignments,” Castiel commented. “What did you have for us, Captain?” Dean led them down to the lower section of the ship before opening a door. 

“You guys will be working in the kitchen with Charlie,” Dean spoke introducing the cook. “Charlie will be taking good care of you.”

“Nice to meet you.” Charlie waved kindly going back to cutting carrots. 

“Gabriel, you will be attending to Charlie and helping her with whatever she may need,” Dean stated handing Gabriel an apron. 

“And me?” Castiel asked as Dean smirked teasingly. 

“You will be helping in the kitchen by doing the dishes.” Dean pointing the large pile of dishes in the sink. Castiel’s mouth gaped almost offended by the amount. 

“_ All _ of those?!” Castiel choked. 

“And you must finish them every night. We can’t have the rats keeping fed.” Dean commented laughing as Castiel looked at him in anger. 

“All by _myself_?!” Castiel choked out annoyed crossing his arms, as Dean shrugged.

“Cas, I’ll help you.” Gabriel sighed but Castiel eyed Dean cockily. 

“Nope. _ I _ got this.” Castiel turned to start roll up his sleeves moving to do dishes, stubborn as all hell. Dean smirked at his spunk walking out of the kitchen as Sam rolled his eyes. 

“What kind of move was that?” Sam stated. “Pulling his pig tails?” Dean shrugged.

“I couldn’t resist.” Dean hummed at his teasing, as Sam walked towards the kitchen with some chocolate he had bought in the shops from the town they were last in to share with Gabriel and Castiel.

Dean gave a glance down seeing Castiel popping the chocolate into his mouth, before noticing Dean’s stare before turning to him scrubbing the pot he was doing more dramatically like a big ‘fuck you’. Castiel was indeed cute.

**Dean: -1 Sam: 5**

______________________________________________________________________

Dean walked down to the kitchen later, moving to grab something to snack on, when he noticed...Castiel was fast asleep against the table. Cradling a pot he was cleaning. Dean blinked surprised and impressed...Castiel actually got through all the dishes and stayed till he passed out in exhaustion. Dean sighed at the smaller man’s adorable accomplishment. Dean abandoned his idea of a snack before he took the pot from Castiel’s hands. Dean took off his coat wrapping it around Castiel’s body with care before scooping the sleeping man into his arms. Dean carried him out of the kitchen and towards Dean’s captain’s quarters.

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
**The next day**

Castiel’s eyes blinked open the next morning as he took in the fact, he wasn’t in the shared cabin with the rest of the crew. The room he was currently in...was beautiful. There were items from all over the world, the sheets he never felt before. They were the softest things he ever felt before, Castiel sat up sliding his fingers on the soft sheets. When a voice made Castiel glance up. 

“It’s from India,” Dean spoke as he entered the room walking over to him holding a plate to Castiel. Castiel took it looking at the delicious breakfast before he took a bite. 

“You really been all over the world, huh?” Castiel asked as Dean shrugged. 

“At least twice completely around,” Dean started chewing on his own breakfast. 

“How amazing,” Castiel whispered as he took in the room. “How lucky you must be to be able to go where you please, and do what you wish.” 

“It’s a life. For sure.” Dean breathed. “Belonging to no one, having no connections.” 

“Sounds lonely,” Castiel stated as Dean shrugged. 

“I got my brother.” Dean chewed. 

“What about your parents?” Castiel asked curiously.

“They passed a long time ago.” Dean shrugged. “It’s only been us for a very long time.” 

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Castiel whispered. 

“It’s okay,” Dean stated. “...What about you? Being a servant to the prince? Must be exciting.” 

“It’s...not the life I want, I guess.” Castiel shrugged as he watched Dean climb into a hammock which he must have slept in since Castiel took his bed. “I...hate being told what to do, what to feel, what to say.” 

“Then leave.” Dean offered. 

“I can’t.” Castiel sighed. “It’s not that easy.” Castiel chewed on his food noticing Dean still staring so he explained a bit better. “...Family obligations.”

“Well, if you ask me, you need to start thinking about you.” Dean shrugged. “You got one life and I would hate to imagine you wasting it being miserable.” Dean stood taking Castiel’s plate when he was done. “You’re welcome to hang here till you’re ready to start your day since you worked so late, I’ll let you have your morning.” Dean offered with a wink. Castiel slowly smiled at him ruffling his own hair as he watched Dean’s go before he collapsed into Dean’s bed. 

**Dean: 0 Sam: 5**

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


**One week later**

“So, since you guys never been on a ship before.” Sam offered walking around shirtless as he walked Gabriel and Castiel around the boat. Explaining what they do, how things are done. “There’s a lot that you guys need to know but most won’t really come up unless there is an emergency.” Castiel and Gabriel looked away from his abs. 

“Like what?” Castiel asked curiously. 

“Sometimes the sea isn’t as kind to us as it has been,” Sam commented walking them over to the large wooden sail poles. “In emergencies, like a storm and we have to work, we tie ropes to ourselves to keep us from being lost at sea.” 

“You guys actually work during storms?” Gabriel choked out surprised. 

“Yeah, that’s usually when we need to be more hands-on deck.” Sam chuckled moving to show them how to tie the emergency ropes. Sam ushered Gabriel closer, wrapping his muscles around Gabriel from behind to demonstrate how it should be tied. “We can’t lose our sails or something.”

“So you guys what? Come out here and tie the sails back up?” Castiel glanced up as Sam tugged on Gabriel’s rope which made Gabriel blush when he was pulled towards him by the tug.

“Yeah, and a couple of other things,” Sam stated before moving to untie Gabriel. “You guys might have the advantage of Dean or I helping you put these on in an emergency. However, I think it’s important you guys know what to do in case we can’t. Try to tie the rope as I showed you. This is the first thing you should do before trying to help out here in a storm.” Castiel and Gabriel tied the rope around themselves as he showed them. Once they were done, he gave Gabriel’s rope a hard tug causing Gabriel to collide into his chest at the force. Sam caught him as Gabriel blushed a deep red. “Good. Your rope didn’t come loose at the tug.” 

“T-Thanks.” Gabriel laughing taking a step back from the abs. 

“Your turn,” Sam stated grabbing Castiel’s rope and giving him a hard tug. Castiel felt the start of a tug but the rope gave. The knot came loose, without much resistance. Castiel looked at the rope now far away from him in Sam’s hands. “...Nice try, Cas.” Sam gave him a pat on his back. “Sometimes these knots take practice.”

“Sorry, I thought it was tight.” Castiel choked out embarrassed. 

“It’s okay, just make sure to find Dean or I. I wouldn’t want you to go overboard-” Sam turned away as Castiel took a step backward tripping over some homemade puppet falling backward. Castiel didn’t have time to panic when arms wrapped around him catching him before he tumbled back over the ledge of the boat. Dean glanced down at him as Castiel looked up at him blushing at being a damsel. 

“Careful.” Dean helped him upright before leaning down and collecting the doll. “Garth! What did I say about leaving your shit everywhere?” Garth slid down the rope from the lookout eyeing Dean.

“You said don’t do it,” Garth stated grabbing his doll back. 

“Then what the fuck,” Dean asked as Castiel blushed. “You almost killed a guy!”

“It wasn’t me. Mr. Fizzles does what he likes.” Garth slid his hand puppet on his hand. “...And Mr. Fizzles doesn’t like you.” Castiel eyed the doll, creeped out, as the puppet glared at him. 

“Fuck off, Mr. Fizzles or I swear to god I’ll make you walk the plank.” Dean talked to the puppet as Garth turned the puppet to look at him.

“I told you the captain wouldn’t like you trying to kill people, honey,” Garth commented seriously to the puppet. Speaking like he was punishing a child before he climbed back up the rope. His voice changed as he ‘spoke’ for the puppet.

“It was only a little murder, sugar bear.” The _ puppet _ commented before he was gone back up in the lookup. 

“Don’t mind him, Mr. Fizzles is a dick,” Dean commented.

“Mr. Fizzles is a puppet,” Castiel commented concerned. 

“Don’t tell him that,” Dean stated. “He will call you racist.”

“What?” Castiel asked super concerned.

“Mr. Fizzles and Garth are in a committed relationship.” Sam cleared his throat smiling. Clearly both accepting him and his crazy. 

“A committed relationship…?” Castiel blinked trying to process. “...As in…?”

“They have been married for what? Three years now.” Sam looked at Dean who shrugged. 

“I just remembered the ceremony. It was in Antarctica. Beautiful ceremony. Though I barely remembered it. I was pretty fucked up.” Dean breathed remembering the night, how he was traumatized by how much he drank.

“Remember how Mr. Fizzles’ sister came?” Sam snorted. 

“And Garth was convinced we had a ‘thing’ for each other and kept trying to set me up with her?” Dean chuckled. 

“It only gets awkward when she comes to visit because she hardcore hits on Dean.” Sam snorted. 

“A puppet-?” Castiel stated dumbfounded. “...Hits on you?” 

“She only comes to visit during the holidays,” Sam reassured. 

“...When is the next holiday?” Dean asked.

“Christmas?” Sam stated.

“I got to start mentally preparing.” Dean breathed as he put his hands on his hips letting out a breath. 

“Dean, a word?” Another crew member called as Dean moved to go speak to another crew member. 

“So, anyways. Let’s keep practicing the rope trying.” Sam spoke like that conversation wasn’t weird in the slightest. Gabriel and Castiel exchanged looks before shrugging and going back to trying to tie. 

**Dean: 1 Sam: 6**

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**One week later**

Castiel finished the last couple of dishes in the kitchen for his normal job around deck, he heard someone walk down the stairs seeing Dean pausing seeing him. Dean walked down completely grabbing a beer before he grabbed another. 

“Leave them, follow me,” Dean stated as Castiel listened putting the dishes in the sink before he followed Dean back into his room. Castiel took a seat at Dean’s table as Dean set some beer in front of him as Castiel took it happy to drink.

“Thank you.” Castiel breathed as Dean sat across from him. Castiel noticed the maps on the table scattered around. Dean would disappear during the day keeping track of their course and where they were going. Castiel had no idea how he was able to keep track of where we were going. “How do you keep track of it all?”

“Of what?” Dean asked confused as Castiel pointed to the maps. Dean smiled at that. “I’ll show you.” Dean took a sip of his beer before he got up. Walking out of his captain’s quarters, Castiel took a sip of his own before following. Dean and Castiel stood on the top of the deck, Dean beamed at him innocently. “See those balls in the sky?” 

“The stars?” Castiel chuckled amused. 

“You can use them to figure out where you are. No matter what. However, you just need one star for sure to keep you on track.” Dean commented moving to climb up to the lookout ledge. Castiel followed after him, Dean holding out a hand to help Castiel up to the lookout nest. Castiel looked out at the beautiful sight leaning against the ledge to look out at the water and the moon. 

“Look how beautiful,” Castiel whispered as Dean looked at him with care before Castiel turned to him. “So, Captain, show me your magical star.”

“See that bright star?” Dean pointed which Castiel turned not sure which one as Dean moved to hold him from behind to point him in the right direction. Castiel blushed as Dean pressed against him. “That one right there.” 

Once Castiel saw which one Dean was referring to, he noticed how bright it was compared to the rest. Castiel gasped at the star’s beauty almost as if it didn’t exist till then.

“That’s the north star. Always points north. No matter what. You can figure out where the north is.” Dean spoke. “You can never get lost if you use that as your guide.” Castiel felt Dean pull back as Dean fished around for a telescope. “Here, look around with this.” Castiel took it looking around with it. Everyone seemed closer. 

“What’s the point in having a lookout if you have no one looking out?” Castiel teased. 

“Sam volunteered for the first shift.” Dean shrugged glancing around. “He should have been up here, maybe he’s having a bathroom break. But normally we shouldn’t leave this post. Never know what could happen-” 

Dean was explaining the importance of the lookout as Castiel curiously looked around the ship testing the zoom out feature. Zooming in on boxes, when a bare ass entered his view. Castiel was startled when he noticed a firm bare ass making rough and needing thrusting motions. Castiel sucked in air before he zoomed out with the telescope. 

The view was like he was standing right in front of them, Sam’s pants down to his ankles. Sam was thrusting deeply into someone, pounding them rough and hard. Castiel could make out the open and spread legs of the person Sam was being intimate with. Sam forcing their ass down on his cock, pounding them against some large wooden crates of supplies. The person held Sam with their arms around his neck, being rode into submission by the bulk of a man. Castiel couldn’t make out who the person was, their head thrown back in what seemed like loud moans of pleasure. It wasn’t till they pulled Sam closer, wanting him deeper that Castiel could make out..._ who _ Sam was with. 

His best friend Gabriel. 

He watched Gabriel rocking back against Sam’s thrusts, holding Sam to his body before Sam picked him up pinning him against the ship’s wall to fuck him deeper. Gabriel’s nails dug into Sam’s back as it looked like they were getting close. Loudly moaning together as Castiel yanked the telescope away from his face. Castiel felt tears prickling in his ears. He...has a crush on Sam and...this was a shock. He knew Gabriel liked him too but…

“...Cas?” Dean noticed Castiel’s sadness, as Castiel upset to all here shoved the telescope into Dean’s hands. Castiel turned to start to climb down from the lookout point, Dean looked down with the telescope seeing....what Castiel had seen. Dean cursed moving to follow Castiel down. “Cas?” Castiel had tears spilling down his face when Dean grabbed his arm catching up to him. 

“C-Can I stay with you?” Castiel whimpered. “I-...I can’t sleep in the same room as them and-” Dean moved to hold him, pressing Castiel in a tight loving hug. Castiel broke into tears burying his face into Dean’s chest holding him back just as tightly. When Castiel calmed down a bit, Dean led him to his quarters. 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  


Castiel got drunk. Very, Very, Drunk. 

Castiel was admittedly very cute drunk, he sat on Dean’s couch sitting there sobbing and swearing off all men. Castiel constantly wiping his face and drinking more. Dean softly rubbed his back. 

“This is why I shouldn’t fall for people.” Castiel hiccuped as he sniffed with red eyes. “This stuff always happens. Anytime I fall for anyone, they never like me back. Because I am n-not cute.”

“That’s not true, you are very cute.” Dean chuckled but Castiel placed his finger to his lips. 

“I-I’m not.” Castiel sobbed. “No one ever wants me and don’t think I am just saying that because of Sam.” 

“I am not,” Dean stated. 

“I-I am happy for Gabriel. If Gabriel and Sam like each other. Then I hope they have a happy life and get married and adopt babies.” Castiel sobbed touching his chest. “Because that’s the person I am.” 

“You are a very nice person,” Dean reassured rubbing his back.

“Then why is it, I always fall for people and they never like me.” Castiel sobbed. 

“You just don’t like the right people,” Dean reassured him with a chuckle. 

“Like, What’s wrong with me? Like no one likes me, ever. I am always alone.” Castiel sniffed. “I get this wasn’t going to be love at first sight but like. This sucks.” 

“I like you.” Dean offered as Castiel looked up at him. 

“Y...You like me?” Castiel hiccuped giving him his undivided attention. 

“Yeah and I think you are very cute.” Dean beamed as Castiel cupped his face rubbing it all over making Dean laugh. 

“I thought you didn’t like me.” Castiel chuckled.

“Not true.” Dean laughed at his drunken touches. 

“You just like...never hit on me.” Castiel snorted. “I assumed you were straight like an arrow.” 

“I am just...really bad at flirting. I guess.” Dean chuckled when Castiel’s hands pushed his lips together making a duck face. 

“You are like really suck at flirting,” Castiel stated. “Like, as a person you hit on I give it a negative four.”

“Ouch.” Dean snorted at the drunk. “My ego.” 

“Like negative four out of twenty.” Castiel laughed. 

“More ouch,” Dean stated with a chuckle. 

“But. I think.” Castiel moved to sit in his lap, Dean moved to hold him to stop him from falling down with his wobbly drunkenness. Castiel wrapped his arm around his neck keeping him upright. “But. I think I know why you suck at flirting.” 

“Do tell.” Dean smiled amused as Castiel breathed. 

“It’s because you don’t actually want them to fall for you,” Castiel stated laying his head on Dean’s shoulder. “Because you want temporary. You, good sir, already put an end date on the course of your interactions with them. You like me now because you know the second we get to the port, we will never see each other again…”

“W...Why do you say that?” Dean asked hurting at his words.

“Because...It’s obvious. The idea of love scares. You think the second you allow yourself to be vulnerable, they will leave...” Castiel stated. “I saw that wall the second I met you, Dean.” Dean felt tears in his eyes as he swallowed. 

“...well...shit.” Dean seemed hollow by those words, a reality Dean held close to the chest, Castiel glanced up at him. 

“I didn’t mean to make you sad,” Castiel whispered as Dean comforted Castiel by rubbing his back trying to make Castiel feel better. 

“It’s okay, you are just drunk,” Dean stated blinking the words away. “Let’s just get you to bed.” Dean picked him up and carried him into the bed. Castiel laid down softly. Dean tucking him in as Castiel glanced up at him. 

“Can you kiss me goodnight?” Castiel asked as Dean shook his head no. 

“I don’t kiss people who are so drunk they can’t spell banana.” Dean joked. Castiel started to try to spell banana and kept failing. Dean got a good chuckle from it but he just kneeled down brushing his hair from Castiel’s face. “Goodnight, Castiel.” 

“Goodnight, Dean,” Castiel whispered closing his eyes. 

**Dean: 4 Sam: -100000**

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
**The next day**

Castiel nursed a hangover for the following day. Gabriel came over to tend to his friend. Castiel had no ill will to Gabriel. If he did, it was pretty forgiven with the third time he threw up on Gabriel that day. The best friends were still the best of friends. Gabriel really helped him feel better. By the end of it, Gabriel and Castiel were snuggling on Dean’s bed once Castiel was out of the worse of it. Laughing and talking about times they had together. Dean was glad one boy didn’t ruin their friendship. 

Dean walked over to his brother who was moving some supplies around. Dean glanced around before speaking to him.

“Hey, when you take the lookout position, you actually need to do it,” Dean spoke annoyed as Sam stopped cursing that he got caught glancing up at the sky. 

“You saw?” Sam asked ruffling his own hair shyly. 

“That you were balls deep in the prince?” Dean whispered making sure no one heard, Sam clicked his tongue wincing Dean caught them. 

“It was consensual?” Sam winced like a child caught doing something wrong. 

“He’s the prince, Sam,” Dean whispered. 

“I know I know. Look, we talked about it. We know this is temporary. No hard feelings when we get to the port.” Sam stated.

“...Look, you fall hard and I don’t want you to get hurt.” Dean whispered as Sam gave him a sigh. He loved his brother. Despite Dean’s worry, it was more about Sam’s heart then the whole prince thing. 

“I won’t,” Sam reassured beaming at his brother. 

“Good.” Dean smiled at him. 

“Can I just say though, if he wasn’t the prince...I think I would let me fall for him.” Sam confessed. 

“That doesn’t make me feel better.” Dean frowned. 

“He’s really smart, Dean. He was telling me he knows seven different languages.” Sam breathed. “He moans French words-” 

“Ugh, ew. Yuck.” Dean shook his had noping out of the conversation. “Nope.” Sam chuckled watching him go. 

___________________________________________________________________________

  


**One week later**

“ALL HANDS ON DECK! WE NEED TO GET THOSE SAILS UP!” Dean’s yelling woke Castiel up with a start. Castiel sat up noticing the ship was rocking roughly, Castiel and Gabriel were both flung from their bed from the harsh hit of a wave. Gabriel groaned at the hard-hit holding his knee. 

“Gabriel, are you okay?” Castiel asked as Gabriel nodded getting up. They both almost got knocked down again. 

“W-We must be in a storm.” Gabriel spoke. 

“We got to go help.” Castiel turned towards the door seeing water spilling in from what was coming from the deck. 

“It’s not safe.” Gabriel shook his head no, panicking. “We could drown.”

“We just need our safety ropes.” Castiel touched his forehead to his, holding him till he was calm. “Okay?”

“Yeah.” Gabriel nodded, Castiel took his hand and lead him outside. The ship was in chaos, people running all around with their safety rope, in plenty of attempts to raise the sails. Sam noticed Gabriel and Castiel enter the deck, running to them. 

“Safety ropes! Now!” Sam called grabbing Castiel’s hand pulling them to the safety rope, holding them close to the sail till they did. Castiel and Gabriel tying the rope to themselves as Sam checked to make sure the end closest to the sail was tight. He forgot to check the one against their waist in the chaos. 

“What do you need us to do?!” Castiel yelled over the storm.

“Help pull the sails up!” Sam moved away from them, moving to the back of the line of the crew struggling to pull the sails up against the winds. Gabriel and Castiel moved to follow moving to help yank the sail. They yanked and tugged with all their might. When the last sail was up when a harsh wave slammed into the crew knocking off their feet. Everyone went sliding on the deck. 

“HEADCOUNT!” Dean screamed helping Garth and Charlie up. 

“WE HAVE AN EMPTY ROPE!” Sam screamed noticing the rope sliding without a person attached. 

“CASTIEL?!” Gabriel screamed getting up realizing Castiel was gone. "CASTIEL?!” Gabriel turned in panic towards the ocean.

“MAN OVERBOARD!” Sam screamed alerting the crew, but Dean already climbed onto the ledge bolting into the sea. “DEAN!” 

“CAPTAIN!” Some crew members screamed. Someone moved to the crank loud horn, cranking it loudly into the air. 

“CAN ANYONE SEE THEM!” Sam screamed. 

“THERE!” Gabriel gasped seeing the barely seen bobbing head of Dean. “DEAN HAS CASTIEL!” Sam ran to the tight rope moving to pull in Dean’s lifeline.

“GRAB ON AND PULL!” Sam screamed. 

The crew grabbed onto his lifeline yanking and pulling till they were able to yank Dean and Castiel up onto the deck. Dean and Castiel hit the deck hard but Dean didn’t slow down. Castiel coughing and wheezing but Dean just scooped him up carrying him towards his quarters. Dean kicked open his door moving to lay Castiel against his bed before he untied his lifeline. Watching it quickly be yanked back out by the winds and water onto the deck. Sam and Gabriel came in untying themselves before Sam slammed the door shut. 

“Castiel!” Gabriel sobbed moving towards him moving to hug him sobbing. Castiel coughing and trying to catch his breath. Dean grabbed some of his clothes forcing Castiel to face him, Gabriel pulled back. 

“Change. Quickly. You’ll catch death if you don’t.” Dean moved to help Castiel strip. Changing him into some of Dean’s clothes which looked super big on him. Castiel was shaking from the cold of the ocean. Dean pulled his blankets over Castiel, wrapping him up tightly and making sure he was okay before Sam touched Dean. 

“Take your own advice!” Sam snapped as Dean noticed his own shaking. Dean moved to take the clothes from Sam, he moved away to strip. Gabriel looked away with respect, but Castiel glanced over, taking in Dean’s naked body. Sam moved away from Dean to start the hearth in the room, warming it up. Dean moved to the bed climbing under the covers with Castiel. Both violently shaking. 

“SAM! WE NEED YOU!” A voice yelled as Sam turned towards the door. “WE NEED MORE HANDS OUT HERE!”

“Go. We will be fine.” Dean shook as Sam hesitated. “We are okay, we just need to get warm.” 

“Gabriel, Let’s go.” Sam took Gabriel’s hand protectively, Gabriel followed him as they were handed their safety ropes tying them back on. Sam checked Gabriel’s around his waist before they went back outside leaving the two alone.

___________________________________________________________________________

Castiel laid his head against Dean’s shoulder as Dean moved to hold him. Both shaking as they held each other. 

“You saved me.” Castiel shook as Dean nuzzled him. “You could have died…Yet you did it anyway...why?” 

“Because...maybe my walls have a crack in it for a guy who doesn’t think he’s cute and too honest when drunk,” Dean whispered with an innocent shrug. 

Castiel laughed as Dean chuckled with him before their laughter died down. Castiel turned to him once again eyed him giving him a soft smile. Castiel slowly leaned in kissing him easy and slow. Dean softly kissed back in almost relief that he had. Cupping Castiel’s face as the kiss deepened. Castiel met his kiss with eager, the innocent kiss becoming lustful and needy. 

Dean pushed Castiel back into the bed, Dean sat up moving to take off his shirt which Castiel helped him with need. Taking off the fabric to fill the abs under his fingers. Dean moving to help Castiel take off his own before their lips returned desperately to each other. 

Dean’s fingers moved to pull the fabric from Castiel’s waist, Castiel happy to lift his ass to allow the fabric to be removed easier. Dean tossed away his pants and underwear, giving Castiel’s inner tight a kiss once Castiel was completely naked. Castiel’s breath shook as Dean looked up at him. Kissing up his thigh till he got to Castiel’s hardening cock. Castiel gasped when Dean’s mouth slid around Castiel’s plump fat cock. 

Castiel arched his back as Dean slowly and easily took care of him. Castiel gripping the sheets and holding Dean’s hair in his hands. Castiel gasping and panting to the pleasure. Dean’s tongue swirling the head of his cock, taking his time to pleasure Castiel fully before Dean pulled his mouth away. 

Castiel panted shaking from the pleasure, Dean moved up to kiss Castiel’s neck before he grabbed a bottle of Vegetable oil normally used as a lubricant from his side table, Castiel watched Dean slowly spilled some onto his fingers. Castiel swallowed nervously, Dean moving to Castiel’s hole with his fingers. Castiel tensed slightly moving to touch Dean’s arm. 

“C-...Can you be easy on me? I-...I’m a…” Castiel whispered shyly as Dean seemed taken back. Dean softly nodded moving to kiss him as he slowly took one of his fingers slowly sliding his finger around his hole. Castiel shuddered feeling Dean slowly taking his time to prep him. The first finger hurt, but Dean was kind. Kissing his inner thigh before each thrust, his fingers slowly taking time to prep him. 

When Castiel was prepped, Dean pulled back to put some lubricant on his cock. Castiel shyly opened his legs more to welcome Dean. Dean smiled with care, positioning himself near Castiel’s hole. Castiel shivered feeling Dean’s cock against his hole. 

“D-Dean.” Castiel whispered as Dean glanced up to him. 

“Did you want to stop?” Dean asked concerned as Castiel shook his head no. “Then what?”

“B.A.N.A.N.A.” Castiel spelled as Dean looked confused for a moment before laughing. “You said you don’t sleep with people who can’t spell banana.” Dean moved to kiss him with laughter as they laughed with care. 

“Are you ready?” Dean asked tenderly after the kisses as Castiel opened his legs more nodding. Dean pressed his cock in, Castiel sucked in the air slowly adjusting. Dean was kind, he didn’t move till Castiel adjusted. “Can I move?” Dean kissed his chest as Castiel nodded. Moving to pull Dean up into a kiss. 

The sex was slow, easy and more intimate than Dean cared to admit. Dean’s sexual encounters were never this soft and easy. It was quick and to the point. Not...not with Castiel. Castiel’s moans were soft against his ear, his fingers cupped Dean’s ass as Dean left every bit of markings on Castiel’s skin. 

Dean got lost in him, just as Castiel got lost in him back. His orgasm came as a surprise. So into Castiel’s breathy moans and the feeling of Castiel’s skin against his own. They came in unison, with ragged breaths. Dean slowly pulling his softened cock from Castiel before Dean chuckled moving for their clothes. 

“We better get dressed before Sam or the prince come back,” Dean whispered as Castiel’s smile faded and nodded softly. Dean happy to help Castiel dress before he did his own. Climbing into bed with his lover as he spooned against him. Castiel pulled Dean’s arm around him giving his hand a kiss. Dean holding Castiel close as Castiel sucked in a soft breath. They didn’t say anything calmly holding each other till they both fell asleep. 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**The next morning**

Sam leaned against the ledge of the ship, now that the ocean was calmed. The ship was back to their normal ways. Glad the storm had passed without issue. 

“So it’s over?” Dean asked tiredly as Sam turned to look at him. 

“Been over for hours, I was going to let you know but you seemed _ pretty _ comfortable with our little Cassie.” Sam winked as Dean blushed turning to look out to the ocean. “Looks like you won the bet. I guess you get all shares of gold for dropping them off.” Dean frowned.

“The bets off.” Dean stated at the comment. “It’s been off a while and you know it.” Sam eyed him amused. 

“I thought you said don’t get attached-” Sam mocked teasingly but a voice cut him off. 

“What bet?” Castiel’s voice made the brother’s turn to look at Castiel who must have just woken up and followed him out here. 

“Uh.” Sam stated completely awkward. Dean didn’t say anything completely frozen in shock but Castiel could read it all over their faces. 

“The...bet was about me.” Castiel whispered taken back. 

“I-It wasn’t like that.” Dean tried as Castiel looked at him angrily. 

“Then what was it like?!” Castiel snapped. 

“The bet was to try to see who could woo you.” Sam sighed. “I know it sounds bad but-” Castiel just turned around walking away when Dean grabbed his wrist. Castiel turned around tears in his eyes. 

“Castiel, what we did wasn’t because of some bet-” Dean breathed but a slap to his face stopped him mid-sentence.

“Well, hate to break it to you both, but I wasn’t woo’d by _ either _ of you.” Castiel snapped before eyeing Dean. “Wow...Looks like your walls are impenetrable.” Dean watched him go as he sighed ruffling his hair. 

“Dean I am so sorry-” Sam breathed but Dean just walked away back to his quarters. 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
**The next day**

Dean’s heart sank when they got to Haven, seeing the city he grew up in instantly made him upset. Castiel’s stop. Dean sucked in air trying to keep busy in his quarters not wanting to see...Castiel leave forever. He hear someone knock on his door, Dean called it was open as he turned seeing Castiel in the door with Gabriel behind him. 

Dean tensed seeing Castiel and Gabriel dressed more for the city, Gabriel walked over to him moving to shake his hand. 

“I wanted to thank you personally for allowing us safe passage to Haven before we go.” Gabriel smiled as Dean softly shook his hand.

“It was my pleasure. Tell your brother I say hi.” Dean stated as Gabriel nodded.

“We will. Thank you.” Gabriel smiled turning to walk back to the door as Castiel held out his hand. 

“Thank you, Captain,” Castiel spoke kindly as Dean took his hand. 

“Cas-” Dean started but Castiel gave him a soft smile. 

“I am not leaving with a grudge, Dean,” Castiel whispered with tenderness. “I know what we did was us and it...is something I will always cherish... but...I think we both knew this...whatever it was had an end.” 

“..Yeah.” Dean stated sadly as Castiel eyed his face. Castiel leaned up softly pressing a kiss to Dean’s cheek. Giving him a loving touch to his arm. Castiel’s heart was breaking as he slowly turned following Gabriel out. Dean swallowed his own emotions slowly moving to sit on his bed, running his fingers through his hair sadly. 

This...was exactly why he kept his walls up…

_______________________________________________________________________

**Three days later**

“Hey, Dean.” Sam’s voice made Dean glanced up from his work at his desk. Sam holding up a letter with their names on it. “Prince Michael asked us to a party.”

“Why?” Dean asked annoyed. “He knows I hate leaving my ship, plus we are about to leave. I was just waiting for the money.”

“He said you would say that, but he wants to thank you personally for his brother’s safe return,” Sam stated. 

“Tell him the thank you note was enough,” Dean commented.

“He said you would say that, so he won’t pay you till you come to say hi.” Sam chuckled flicking the letter at Dean. “He said he’ll see you soon.” 

“...I hate that guy.” Dean mumbled as Sam chuckled knowing Dean didn’t mean it as he walked away leaving Dean to work.

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  


**The next day**

Dean didn’t dress up for this meet and greet. However, Sam always dressed up to meet the king. Dean walked past the guards who patted them down to make sure there were no weapons inside the party. Sam cursing because he always forgot the rule and always had to toss some large amount of weapons into their baskets. 

Dean rolled his eyes and walked in seeing all royal and rich people around him. Talking and laughing among themselves, it wasn’t hard to find Michael. Dressed as the future king and definitely was deserving of the title. Michael noticed Dean first, lighting up more than he had a moment ago. Despite that seeming impossible. 

“Deano!” Michael laughed wholeheartedly walking over with arms outstretched and pulled him into a hug. Dean hugged him back before Michael pulled back getting a good look at him. “It’s been too long, you gollum! Practically have to bribe you to come visit me!” 

“I mean, have you met you? Money is a good reason to come visit you.” Dean teased as Michael laughed again pulling him into a headlock ruffling Dean’s hair which Dean pulled out of his arms shoving him. Michael walked over plopping into the throne chair lazily, Dean handed a glass of wine which he tried to object to. 

“Stay enjoy the party, you need to socialize, my friend.” Michael took a sip of his wine.

“I’m just here for the money, Michael.” Dean shrugged softly with a smile. “We are heading out.” 

“Can’t stay for even a couple minutes?” Michael pouted. “My brother is going to be sad when he realized he missed you.”

“I really can’t.” Dean spoke as Michael turned to his guard who offered Dean the money. Dean took the large sack of coins before tying it to his belt as Michael noticed someone in the crowd. “Just tell him I say hi.” Michael stood again.

“Brother! Come here! I think a proper introduction is in order.” Michael waved someone over behind him. Dean turned expecting Gabriel, however... Castiel stood in front of him. Castiel seemed off guard as well, his eyes widened seeing Dean as his smile faded. 

“...Cas?” Dean breathed confused taking in his royal white suit and gloves decked out with gold trimmings and accessories. It was very obvious Castiel wasn’t the servant Dean had thought him to be. 

“Dean, meet my brother, Prince Castiel Van Helden Angelus Novak the Third.” Michael wrapped an arm around Dean’s shoulders as he showed off his brother. Castiel. Dean looked down at the ground taking it all in. “Castiel, meet my childhood best friend and current best friend, Dean Winchester.” 

“Dean-” Castiel choked out as Dean bowed emotionlessly. 

“Your highness.” Dean stated, Dean turned to Michael. “If you do excuse me, Michael. I really must be going. It was a pleasure seeing you both again.” Dean breathed leaving without another word. Michael blinked confused as Castiel couldn’t help but go after him. 

“Dean, wait-” Castiel choked out following after him. Dean walked past Sam who was in the middle of fishing out his twentieth weapon from god knows where when Dean walked past him. 

“Grab your weapons, we’re leaving.” Dean commented as Sam choked out looking at the weapon pile before he groaned and moved to put it all back on his person. Castiel ran past them all moving to follow after Dean. Dean got down the steps of the castle when Castiel grabbed his hand.

“Dean, wait-” Castiel spoke as Dean didn’t turn to him. “...A...Aren’t you going to say anything?” Castiel stated as Dean shrugged. 

“What is there to say?” Dean asked. 

“A-Aren’t you mad? D-...Don’t you want to throw a fit or scream at me or something?” Castiel stated wanting...Dean to do something...to show that he cared that Castiel had deceived him. He didn’t know why, he knew that they couldn’t be together but...he wanted a sign...that...Dean still cared for him. Like maybe...what they had wasn’t over before it began. That Dean would scream and get angry showing that he cared so much about Castiel to be hurt by that. 

But... Dean just sucked in air turning to him calmly. 

“Of course not, why would I be mad?” Dean faked a smile softly sliding his hand out of Castiel’s. “You had to hide who you are for your safety. I completely understand. I just apologize for ever being improper to you, my prince.” Dean bowed again. Dean tried to hide his sadness, tried to show Castiel he had moved on despite his heart was breaking. He had to do this for them both. 

Castiel’s heart broke at that...Dean seemed fine without him. 

“...It is I who should apologize for not allowing you to know my true identity.” Castiel tried to sound like he was okay his head keeping his hands to himself. “...Before improper moments.”

Dean’s heart broke at that…Castiel seemed fine without him.

“It...was good to see you, Prince Castiel.” Dean bowed as Castiel nodded his head being professional.

“It was good to see you again as well, Captain Dean.” Castiel smiled as fake and as big as he could seeing Dean turning to walk away. Castiel remained watching him go not breaking character, missing even Sam run past him to catch up to Dean. 

Dean...was gone forever wasn’t he? 

“C...Cas?” Gabriel’s voice made Castiel’s happy and beaming demeanor fall seeing his best friend touching his shoulder comfortingly. 

“H...He doesn’t miss me.” Castiel whispered as tears filled his eyes. “But...I miss him so much…”

“Oh, Cas.” Gabriel choked out as Castiel broke into harsh and loud sobs falling to his butt on the stairs. Gabriel tried to reassure he did, but Castiel just continued to sob. Michael watched from the top of the stairs in silence. 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Later that night**

“...Dean. Dean. Dean.” Sam’s voice suddenly made Dean glance up startled, Sam holding out an apple to him. Dean shook his head no, as Sam sighed putting it back. “How long are you going to sulk in here. It’s been hours since we left port. Come out and be social. We got some new crew who would love to meet the captain. Besides, I’m not sulking.”

“...Easy for you to say, you just realized Gabriel is just a servant.” Dean stated. “Which means you guys can continue your sick weird kinky shit.” Sam snorted at that. 

“Only problem is that he's not allowed too far from the prince.” Sam moved to sit on Dean’s desk who looked up annoyed. “Which means I can only see him where the prince is but we are finding a way to make him work.” 

“Are you done bothering me? I have work to do.” Dean stated annoyed as Sam sighed. 

“So you are going to continue to sulk?” Sam asked as Dean ignored him. “Look. I get it. You...liked him-”

“Look, Sam...I...don’t think it was just me _ liking him _.” Dean scoffed looking upset. 

“What are you saying?” Sam chuckled. “What? That you loved him or something?” Dean said nothing as Sam’s smile faded. Sam sighed with care before patting Dean’s back. “Fine, sulk. But you better eat dinner, it should be done soon.” 

“I don’t feel like eating.” Dean leaned back sighing. 

“Well, I’m bringing you food.” Sam stated. “I’ll be right back.” Sam drummed his hands on the desk before ruffling his hair. Dean angrily pushed his hand away as Sam left without bothering him more as Dean went back to work. 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
**A hour later**

It wasn’t long before the door opened to his room, he didn’t have to look up to mentally start shooting annoyed mental wave lengths to him. Dean continued to focus on his work when a tray of food was placed on his desk in front of him, Dean noticed the two bowls of food on the plate before they took a seat on the desk. 

“Like I said before, Sam. I’m not hungry.” Dean mumbled upset. “ ...And I don’t want company.”

“Should I go then?” A voice spoke but...that wasn’t Sam’s voice. Dean glanced up in surprise seeing Castiel leaning against the desk. 

“H-How?” Dean choked as he was scared to touch him. Scared...he wasn’t real. There was no way the prince was back on his ship. 

“You see, There once was a prince on his way to reunite with his brother. The prince met this...pirate he ended up falling for. But...because of who he was...he thought we could never be together so he tried to let him go.” Castiel confessed tears in his eyes as Dean slowly stood with shaky hands moving to hesitantly touch Castiel cupping his face. 

“However, He couldn’t and his brother realized how sad he was. Despite wanting to enjoy his company once again, he told the prince to follow his heart. No matter the obligation to who he was.” Castiel leaned into his touch. “But he was scared the pirate didn’t feel the same.” Castiel took his hand kissing the inner palm. “And was too scared to follow after him.”

“What...made the prince change his mind?” Dean breathed as tears filled his eyes. 

“Well, behind the prince and the pirate there were these two idiots who loved them both to death and saw how stupid the prince and the pirate were without each other.” Castiel breathed. “So they came to the prince and explained as kindly and sweetly as they could, ‘_ You both are head over heels in love with each other you idiots! You better go after him or I will kill you where you stand.’ _ “

“They said that?” Dean chuckled.

“Well, that and something along the lines saying they liked each other too and this would be better for them to live together on the ship than oceans away.” Castiel shrugged playfully. “But who cares about them.”

“No one does.” Dean joked. “So what happened after that?”

“Well, last I heard the prince went to the ship and told the pirate how much he loved him or something.” Castiel sighed taking a bite of his bread from his food. 

“And what did the pirate say to that?” Dean asked as Castiel shrugged handing Dean his food. Dean started to eat as well. 

“I’m pretty sure he said it back.” Castiel picked at his food before offering Dean a bite of his bread which Dean took the bite of. 

“Doesn’t sound like what a pirate would said.” Dean playfully frowned. 

“Oh, why not?” Castiel asked.

“Too cheesy.” Dean stated taking a bite of his food before speaking. “But continue. What happens after that?” 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Castiel asked scoffing but Dean didn’t comment looking at him. “They lived happily ever after.” 

“...Forever?” Dean asked curiously. 

“...hm...Unless their idiot friends break up.” Castiel joked as Dean shrugged. 

“Logical.” Dean snorted. “And if their idiot friends don’t break up?”

“Then they will definitely live happily ever after forever.” Castiel smiled as Dean eyed him. 

“I think you missed something in the story though.” Dean stated as Castiel tilted his head confused.

“What did I forget?” Castiel asked as Dean stood up leaning into him. 

“The part after they reunite when they kiss.” Dean breathed as he moved forward kissing Castiel softly, Castiel pulled back after the sweet kiss. Breathing lovingly against his lips. 

“I didn’t forget that part.” Castiel whispered. “But I did forget...one...part.” 

“Which part?” Dean asked confused as Castiel smiled to himself before he flirtingly slid his hand down his pants. Dean moaned in surprise as Castiel’s fingers wrapped around his soft cock. “Oh that part.” 

“Mhmm.” Castiel bit his lip lustfully as Dean let out a moan feeling Castiel slowly working his cock. 

“Di...Did that part in the story happen before or after they finished their dinner?” Dean panted his breath getting quicker with Castiel’s movements. 

“Definitely before.” Castiel breathed against his skin. 

“Oh thank god,” Dean breathed desperately in lust pulling Castiel onto his lap and into a hard desperate kiss, both desperately ripping off each other’s clothes without hesitation.

**The end. **

___________________________________________________________________

**Christmas**

Castiel awkwardly stood next to Dean as Dean looked at the second puppet on Garth’s hand. Castiel seriously in serious conversation...with Mr. Fizzles’ sister during their holiday party.

“Mary-belle. This is Castiel.” Dean spoke as Castiel awkwardly smiled at the puppet. Dean wrapping an arm around Castiel holding him close. “He’s my boyfriend.” The puppet stared at them both as Castiel looked between Dean and the puppet. Garth moved the mouth to the side like it was annoyed. 

“Say hi, Castiel.” Dean stated. Castiel wondered if this was seriously happening a million times in this conversation.

“...um...Hi Mary-belle...nice to meet...you?” Castiel gave an awkward laugh. 

“...It’s okay to be intimidated by me, seeing as me and dean had such chemistry for years.” Garth spoke in a mumbled attempted women’s voice. 

“Whoa, I’m not intimidated by a puppet-” Castiel scoffed laughing as the puppets gasped.

“...Oh here we go.” Dean mumbled. 

“Did...Did you just call me the ‘P’ word?!” _Mary-belle_ sobbed. “Dean, I can’t believe you would date someone like this, doesn’t he know how RACIST that word is.” 

“W-What?” Castiel choked out super confused.

“That’s a slur to my people, Castiel!” _ Mr. Fizzles _ snapped. “We don’t tolerate such hate on this ship! That’s it! I have had enough of you!”

“Honey, no!” Garth called before he took off the Mr. Fizzle puppet tossing it at Castiel’s head who just blinked super annoyed at the hit but also tried not to laugh as the puppet just bounced off his head. Mostly just tons of what the fucks going on his head.

“Mr. Fizzle! What did I say about violent?” Dean stated picking the puppet off the floor before handing the hand puppet to Sam. “He’s too drunk, take him to the holding cell until he sobers up.” 

“Right away.” Sam saluted taking the puppet away.

“Damn it, Fizzy. Every year!” Garth yelled to the puppet being taken away as Dean turned to Mary-belle_ . _

“And Mary-belle, please excuse my boyfriend he is just...so intimidated by your beauty that he misspoke." Dean stated as the puppet looked at him. “I know there is so much tension between us because of our...chemistry.” Dean tried not to laugh. “But I ask you don’t come all the time, it’s...making my boyfriend jealous.”

“Oh, I completely understand.” _Mary-belle_ spoke. “I hate to be the one to say it, but...your boyfriend isn’t that handsome.” Castiel looked at Garth offended.

"What the _fuck_, Garth?" Castiel scoffed unamused.

“I can see how he could be intimidated by a curvy woman.” _Mary-belle_ explained ignoring Castiel.

“See, you completely understand. Thank you so much for understanding Mary-belle.” Dean bowed his head politely as _Mary-belle_ sighed. 

“Well, I should be getting going. I have a long ride ahead.” _Mary-belle_ sighed as she turned towards the shore before she eyed Castiel one last time. “...Write me if you break up.” Castiel looked offended watching Garth walk Mary-belle away into the lower levels of the ship.

“Bye Mary-belle!” Dean waved waiting Garth go as Castiel just continued to give Dean a look of annoyance. Dean looked at him trying not to laugh. “...I’m sorry if you felt that romantic tension between Mary-belle and I-” 

“Oh, shut up.” Castiel laughed pulling him into a loving kiss. 

**The real end.**


End file.
